


I Wish

by Khriskin



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally Posted: Mar. 20th, 2007</p><p>The story was always the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish

He was a story, the oldest of fables passed around winter fires. A moral from a darker age, reshaped each time the words were spoken. _Once upon a time..._

Some learned from listening, some from living; those he led through the twists and turns to find the answers the Labyrinth hid. Every time the story was different, and every time it was the same. He was whatever they asked of him, because in the end it wasn't him they came for. _My kingdom is as great..._

And then, one day, it was.

"I wish the goblins would take me away."


End file.
